injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Sinestro/Antimatter
One of the most devastating characters to ever hit Injustice Mobile, Antimatter Sinestro rains "Death from Above" in rapid succession with the League of Assassins Set to flatten all but the most prepared of foes. He can be unlocked through his Challenge Mode. Otherwise, he can be randomly obtained from the Challenge Booster Pack, the Updated Challenge Booster Packs, or as a guaranteed pull from the Anti-Matter Sinestro Pack. However, obtaining him from a pack will not unlock him for direct promotions. Strategy Upon using Death from Above, Sinestro's opponent is forced to tag out and replaced with a random teammate. This happens even if his opponent is protected by Invulnerability, snared, or if the special misses (such as due to using it too quickly while the opponent is tagged, or while they are knocked down). Two bars of power are also drained. Use the League of Assassins Set's effects to force tag out on first special so the properties can activate when they are forced out, therefore dealing high damage and gaining up to 25% power. His second special can deal three knock-out blows, meaning it's good when the whole enemy team is on low health but not actually knocked out yet. He teams poorly with Hawkgirl/Prime as his passive will cancel out her snare. Good with *'Harley Quinn/Arkham Knight': her passive have a chance to be triggered each time an enemy tags in while she's tagged out. If combined with Sinestro's effect, the two can deal insurmountable damage to the opponent's team. *'Batgirl/Prime': her passive grants her whole teammates one bar of starting power, thus helping Sinestro to use his special earlier. Good against * Batman/Arkham Origins: With at least a starting bar of power and if he's fast enough, he can render Batman without a passive. *'The Joker Unhinged/Suicide Squad, Aquaman/Prime': His passive allows him to instantly tag out the extra character, effectively eliminating them. Countered by *Any Powerdrain-immune characters, such as Lobo/Prime, Batman/Arkham Knight, Static/Prime or the LexCorp Set's 2/3 effect. *'Bane/Luchador': His tag-in stun chance will disengage Sinestro's abilities, and if given enough Gear, he can instantly KO him as well. *'Hawkgirl/Regime': Her tag-in will disable all opponent's specials for 5 seconds and also snare them, and thus can make Sinestro ineffective for that amount of time. *'Black Adam/Regime': Similarly, his on-tag refreshed passive can severely hinder Sinestro, and if the latter attempts to use an SP1, he may take doubled damage back at him in return. *'Batgirl/Cassandra Cain': A major disadvantage, as her tag-in effect will reduce Sinestro's health, thus, making him weaker. And if continously tagged in and out, it can put Sinestro in a critical state to be KO'd. *'Batman/Dawn of Justice', The Flash/Wally West Rebirth: Their passives allows them to have a chance in evading Sinestro's special; thus, they won't be tagged out or lose power by it. *'Superman/Injustice 2': Same as above. *'Riddler's Staff': Same as above. Abilities Here are Sinestro's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Here are Sinestro's support cards and gear. Stats Trivia *Upon release, the LoA set was bugged to grant over 2 bars of power when the set effect is triggered, instead of the stated maximum of 25%, allowing Antimatter Sinestro to continuously spam Death From Above without any need for further power. In addition to fixing this, it was also changed so that after a trapped opponent tags out, the next opponent is not trapped. *His appearance is based on the comic book series "Sinestro Corps War", and the name is a reference to the Antimatter Universe, the location of Qward, where Sinestro based his Sinestro Corps on. *His Special 2 is exactly the same as his previous counterpart, Sinestro/Green Lantern—hence the similar special description. *His artifacts are: Boots, Rings, Chest Piece, Axe Construct, and Armband. *He has the same base stats as The Flash/Metahuman. *His passive allows you to fight the other enemies in the tutorial in Standard Battle. *There is currently a glitch involving both him (when equipped with at least 2/3 of the League of Assassins Set) and Reverse Flash that can make Reverse Flash become COMPLETELY invisible or invincible in Survivor Mode (still need further testing...). Upon using multiple of Sinestro's SP1 on Reverse Flash, and this can only happen when the AI Reverse Flash's health has drop to 0, and if he uses his passive and then tags out, and by chance, if he's the last character on the team, when tagged in, there's a 50% chance that he'll either become invisible, but can still be KO'd, OR, comes back and still visible, but he will NOT take any damage at all. This is mainly due to a glitch with the LOA's Set's effect where continuous tagging in and out of certain characters will not allow the game itself to simultaneously respond back quickly enough, and thus, leaving the character to be left with undetermined X amount of health. *The Chinese translation for Injustice incorrectly states Death From Above prevents his opponent from tagging, instead of forcing them to tag out. Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Power drain Category:Tag effect Category:Characters based on other media Category:Mobile-exclusive characters